No tuve hijos y ya soy abuela
by Marauders G.W
Summary: Minerva McGonnagal fue capaz de sobrevivir a tres generaciones de Potters, Black, Weasleys y la mescla de todos estos y mas... Ahora mira a sus nietos y cuenta sus historias


Minerva McGonnagal de alguna manera directo o indirectamente tomó en parte hábitos de madre siendo que jamás tuvo hijos. Había un chico en particular por el cual se preocupaba día a día, y que por mas cansada que estaba se comunicaba por lo menos una vez por semana para saber de el y de sus hijos.

Harry Potter a muy corta edad perdió a sus padres, como todos sabemos, y desde aquel día se convirtió en la preocupación de la profesora día tras día. Antes de entrar al colegio, por lo menos se encontraba una vez al mes un gato mirando por la ventada de Privet Drive 4, cada 31 de julio aparecía un pequeño pastel para el chico en su velador (el cual Harry comía felizmente siempre pensando que se lo dejaban ahí sus tíos), entre otras muchas cosas. Durante su estancia en Hogwarts, durante el primer año le regalo su primera escoba a modo "anónimo" el cual Harry siempre le agradeció, durante el problema de la cámara secreta lo defendió incesantemente y logro que no lo echaran después del incidente con el sauce Boxeador, durante tercero, se encargaba ella misma de las vigilias nocturnas al chico para evitar que un sádico asesino acabara con el, en cuarto negó hasta las ultimas instancias su participación en el torneo de los tres magos, y cuando esta fue inminente no le quedo nada mas que aceptarlo, pero siempre tomando medidas de cerca. En quinto luchó incesantemente contra la vieja cara de sapo de Umbridge, sobretodo al informarse de los castigos físicos que esa loca aplicaba. Durante sexto trato de apoyarlo siempre lo más que pudo, pero en ese momento solo le correspondía hacerlo al director. Y Durante el que debía haber sido su último año, focalizó toda su preocupación enfrentándose a tres mortifagos día a día para proteger a todos sus alumnos. Entre tantas cosas que hizo durante sus años de servicio.

Las labores de esta mujer jamás podrían ser reprochadas, siempre estricta y firme en sus decisiones, tratando siempre de apelar hacia lo mejor de sus alumnos, y ahí iba a seguir siendo hasta el día que la obligaran a salir del despacho del director que había conservando mientras seguía haciendo sus clases de transformación.

El puesto de Profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras seguía estando cargado, ningún profesor había logrado mantenerse, tanto sea porque muchos de ellos eran antiguos mortifagos disfrazados, como porque no aguantaban la presión, embarazos, miedo a los fantasmas y una gran sarta de imbecilidades que hacían mantener la tradición de un profesor por año. Y a modo de ayuda, Harry ocupó el puesto durante un año, lo cual justo después de que sacara su titulo de auror de la academia, donde el único postulante era ya un chalado ex asistente del autobús Noctambulo, lo cual dejó Harry con la necesidad de ayudar durante ese año, rechazando incesantemente la opción que desde antes de entrar a la misma academia de aurores de barajaba, ser jefe de aurores en el ministerio.

La profesora se lo agradeció felizmente, mientras que Harry solamente le sonreía abiertamente, amaba la posibilidad de estar nuevamente en el colegio, conjuntamente contener la chimenea directamente comunicada con la Madriguera a donde iba a dormir todas la noches.

Otra de las tantas cosas en la cual la profesora fue su instinto maternal, fue el día que Harry le informo durante ese mismo año que se casaría, que estaba cordialmente invitada. En el cual la mujer lo encerró en un fuerte abrazo dejándolo sin aire. Sacó rápidamente un pañielo para secarse las lágrimas de sus ojos y prontamente salió en dirección al despacho de Harry, tomó los polvos Flú y se dirigió a la madriguera. No iba a perder ningún minuto con de planificación con Molly.

Las dos mujeres estaban vueltas locas un día antes de la boda, ni Harry, Ginny, Ron o Hermione se encontraban en tal nivel de estrés. Ambas mas la señora Granger ordenaba todo, todo tendría que salir perfecto en un matrimonio doble, en el cual Molly se encontraba en un estado de exasperación impresionante, a ella le tocaba el estrés doble. La idea de hacer el matrimonio doble le surgió Ron, ya que prefería ver a su madre estresada un día, a dos si se hacían los matrimonios por separado. Lo cual no dio buen resultado por como estamos comprobando.

Finalmente la boda salió excelente, nada que reprochar, prueba cumplida. Al otro día de la fiesta, la directora se sentó en su despacho, encontrándose con una gran sorpresa, su mesa se encontraba con un hermoso arreglo floral Muggle el cual contenía un pequeño sobre en el cual había una nota que se leía:

_Muchas Gracias Directora, Gracias por cuidarme como una madre._

En ese momento la bruja agacho su cabeza botando silenciosas lágrimas pensando en como hubiese estado Lily en su lugar.

Los años siguientes entraron lo que ella llamaba "la tercera generación", el primero en entrar fue Teddy Lupin, chico brillante. Lejos el mejor estudiante de transformación al igual que su madre (por razones obvias) y su nivel innato de defensa era casi comparable con Harry (con quien prácticamente vivía), Teddy no le causo problemas en la escuela, es mas, era prefecto, luego delegado y posterior premio anual demostrando siempre su ambición de convertirse en auror, pero relegar su trabajo a la escuela como su padre, la anciana esperaba fielmente esto, y darle por fin a alguien de confianza el puesto.

Poco tiempo después arribaron a la escuela una horda de chicos pelirrojos, los Weasley se habían emancipado de lo lindo y nombres como Molly, Fred, James, Lily y Albus volvían a resonar entre los pasillos, los hijos de los héroes de guerra, nombrados en honor a los caídos. Mientras que otros Weasley, con nombres franceses, o llamados con hermosos nombres como Hugo, Rose, Scorpius y tantos otros también aparecieron. Todos los hijos de sus antiguos alumnos estaban aquí, en el lugar que se conocieron.

La mujer no sabía si exasperarse o reír con cada visita de parte de James Sirius y Fred II , ambos le hacían honores a sus nombres y realmente eran como los antiguos merodeadores o los gemelos, pero multiplicado por 9. En su primer año habían logrado robar el mapa del merodeador, y descubrir todos los pasadizos de Hogwarts, eran los galanes del colegio y tenían una pequeña afición a los problemas, realmente si el colegio no se destruyó a pedazos con la guerra no faltaba mas de siete años para que lo hiciera.

Lily Luna Potter, era una viva imagen de su madre, pero con el cabello levemente más oscuro, los genes Evans afloraban. La chica no solo se parecía a su madre en lo físico, sino que había re-heredado el carácter Prewett mas el Evans recargado, haciendo que James su hermano mayor temblara al verla enojada. Sin contar el arrastre masculino que tenía, digno de su madre.

El último de los chicos Potter lejos se convirtió rápidamente en el chico favorito de todos, Su nombre era Albus Severus, el cual se destacaba por sobremanera en Pociones tanto como en Defensa, era un Gryffindor de tomo y lomo, buscador en el equipo y capitán en su ultimo año (luego de que James egresara) y lejos lo que ,mas les sorprendía a todos era el hecho de que fuera el único de los niños Potter que sacó el pelo negro azabache revuelto y los ojos esmeralda de Lily, estos chico realmente le han sacado canas verdes a la anciana.

Con este ultimo chico prontamente se formo un trió, digno del de su padre en su época escolar, Albus, Rose y Scorpius Malfoy eran los mejores amigos (aunque no lo crean).

-Abue Minerva, cuéntenos como eran nuestros abuelos en el colegio –decía Albus con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Claro chicos, comencemos con James…

Así eran todas las navidades en la Madriguera, todos sus"nietos" rodeándola mientras la anciana que había vivido las tres generaciones contaba una y mil anécdotas pasadas. James y Fres tomaban nota de los merodeadores y los gemelos, Lily y Rose reían abiertamente con respecto a las peleas de James y Lily, y Albus junto con Scorpius (que pasó aquella navidad con los Potter) se miraban sorprendido al enterarse de que Draco y Harry se odiaban desde el primer día en que se vieron siendo que estos desde el primer momento fueron tan buenos amigos como Harry con Ron. Por razones obvias la mujer omitía algunas partes (sectumsempra por ejemplo) pero cada navidad esta era una de las partes favoritas de todos después de abrir los regalos.


End file.
